A conventional shower head used in bath rooms generally is fixed on a wall or is connected with a hose which is connected to the faucet. The fixed shower head can be pivoted on a ball-type joint and the users do not need to carry the shower head. The movable shower head includes a handle which is connected with a hose so that the user holds the handle and move the shower head to a desired position. However, each of the fixed shower head and the movable shower head has its inherent shortcomings, so that there is a combination developed in the market. The combination includes a valve connected on the faucet and the users can operate the valve to change the water flow between the fixed shower head and the movable shower head. Nevertheless, the valve is located at a lower position so that the users have to bend to operate the valve, and this is not convenient for some users.
The present invention intends to provide a control system for changing water flow between the fixed shower head and the movable shower head, the system includes a control lever located on the handle of the movable shower head so that the users can easily operate the system.